You've Fallen Through A Hole In The Sky
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: When Ludwig had kicked Gilbert out of the house for the day,the albino decided to relax in the forest,having no idea that he would fall into the craziest place imaginable. Now Gilbert has to find a way back home...With his sanity still in tact.


Gilbert grumbled as Ludwig kicked him out of the house. His brother could such a bitch sometimes it was almost ridiculous. I mean really! Who kicks there Brother/Lover out of the house just because he wanted to sleep in the entire day!

Well apparently that was Ludwig.

The albino scoffed as he went into the forested area, usually he didn't go into that area being that he didn't usually like going outside, unless he's going out to party and drink a lot of beer. But this was one of those situations where he was doing none of that. Entering the area he was slightly surprised at the lighting of the forest. He had never realised that the trees were so tall that they blocked out most of the sun only leaving bits of its rays to lighten the forest. It truly was lovely, but he planned to sleep since West wouldn't let him continue that in his bed. So to spite his stern lover, he was going to sleep in the forest...Hopefully it wouldn't get dark; it was unknown what animals lurk in a place with such lush vegetation.

As he found a place that was able to deem "awesome" enough to become comfortable, he sat down and curled his knees into his chest and relaxed as he was warmed by the bit of sun that came through the trees. Unfortunately, he was unable to get comfortable enough to be lulled into slumber. He just had that soldier's instinct that somebody or something was watching him.

He kept his eyes closed until he heard a rustling in the nearest bush, near a rather large rock that could easily hide a person or a four legged animal. Grabbing a rather thick branch, his red eyes locked onto the spot, ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Come on out you little bastard, I'm not afraid of what you have to dish out for me!" His voice was low, but it had obvious signs of danger, giving a warning he was not playing around at all. That is until he got up and moved towards the area. That is, until he fell in a hole and into darkness.

When Gilbert woke up groggily, rubbing his head. He looked up to see a hole where he fell, his frown turned into surprise. What the fuck just happened? Looking around he saw a body of a person, a girl actually, her dress reminding him of Russia's crazy as shit sister as well as her hair. Carefully creeping up to her, he brushed her hair out of her eyes before he nearly screamed. The woman who had so much reminded him of Belarus had absolutely no skin, no tissue no nothing. Just a skeleton which looked like had been there for years, since the flesh had disappeared completely with no trace.

He gave himself a few minutes he looked back at the skeleton and snickered. He never really liked that crazy bitch anyway, so he could only think say he found the situation utterly hilarious...Or that's just him and his sick sense of humour. That's probably what West would have said anyway.

"Man, Natalia certainly had better days. Obviously forgot to put on makeup too." He snickered, looking at the limp form before wondering how the hell he was going to get the hell out of here. Seeing a note hanging out from the pocket of her dress, he grabbed it before looking at it and reading "Kill the Rabbit" on it and nothing else. Gilbert frowned at the very unhelpful information but decided to shove it into his pocket before snapping a bone off of the girl's legs. '_Hey, she isn't going to use it anymore, better to put it to something that might be useful right?' _He thought before wondering where the hell he would be able to put this thing. Looking around, he realized that right next to Natalia's body was a messenger bag. Gilbert grinned about how convenient that was and put the bone into the bag. Looking at the door with blue chipped paint he went up and tried opening it.

"Damn it, locked, where the fuck would I find a key?" He mused to himself, deciding to go left; his foot tapping something that had made a high pitched _**'ting'**_ sound and looked down on what his foot made contact with.

It was a miniature bottle, nothing really significant about it, it was clear and empty with a label wrapped around the lip of the bottle. Picking it up, he read the label which said 'drink me' Gilbert groaned as he read it and tossed it into his bag, God could he use beer right now.

"Damnit, where the hell am I? It feels like in one of those fucked up books like...Oh damn what's it called...Right! Alice in wonderland!" Walking to the left, he continued until he saw a card with hearts on it. Gilbert flipped it once or twice on both it sides and saw that it was laminated, like a key card of sorts.

"Hmm...Maybe I can use this. I'm just picking up random shit anyway." Suddenly Gilbert's ears perked as he heard an old but rather cheerful melody close by. He stopped to listen to the music before walking towards the strange melody.

_Children have you ever met the boogeyman before? No course you haven't for your much too good I'm sure. Don't you be afraid of him if should visits you. He's a great big coward, so I'll tell you what to do. _

_Hush, hush, hush. _

_Here comes the boogeyman! Don't let him come to close to you he'll catch you if he can!_

Gilbert frowned. He never had heard this song before. Continuing toward the melody all he could see was a shovel, a rock and strangely enough a treasure chest where the melody seemed to be coming from. Grabbing the shovel, he tried to pry the chest open but with no avail. Sighing frustration, he through the shovel onto the ground and flopped onto the sturdy chest and pouted. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing or where he was going.

Gnawing on his bottom lip he looked over at the direction of where he left the skeleton and the blue door. What would happen if he couldn't get out of here? Would he be like her and just die here? Leave West to worry about what the fuck happened to him? He was a narcissistic asshole, but not enough to leave his lover in despair wondering if he had died without a trace of his body.

Catching a glimpse of the rock that's there and have an idea, grinning he grabbed the rock and sharpen Belarus's bone making it sharp, and then going to the blue door near the girl's body.

"Bahaha! This is what Russia should have done years ago!" He said picking the lock, his spirits a little bit higher then it was before. Suddenly he heard a loud click and grinned. He did it! He grabbed the knob and tried to push it open with no avail and his grin turned into a hopeless frown. Well...Fuck life.

He stopped as he realized something...The music was louder, much louder! Running back towards the area where the chest is he realised that he had somehow unlocked the chest from the door...Well if that isn't a mind fuck Gilbert really didn't know what was.

Looking inside of the chest he realised it was a staircase. Gilbert's face contorted into a look of confusion as he debated on going down there or not. So...How the fuck is there a staircase in a chest? No fucking clue, this is a world full of mind fucks.

"Fuck, I better get back to West soon. He should be looking for me by now." He said as he walked down a stair case into a really green area. Where he was standing was only a grassy area but if he took five steps forward he could easily been lost in the forest were it had no mercy and easily lose your way. Being smart and staying out of the forest he bumped into a trunk that was full of...Acid?

"Keseses. I really don't know how this shit is possible but I'm taking some! This is to cool!" Taking the small drink me bottle he carefully filled it with the acid making damn sure that his fingers didn't brush against the bubbling bright green corrosive substance.

"I better hold on to this, if it gets in my bag then it will probably eat through it." He mused to himself as he got passed a tree with a door and went to a tree that had giant spider webs that held a...Wait was that Romano? It sure looked like him, he was wearing his usual tan outfit, except he had a belt on it and a...A key!

"Hey you bastard what you looking at?" Oh yeah, it's Romano. Gilbert grinned as he through the acid at the spider web causing the glass to shatter on the ground but successfully getting the web out of his way so he can retrieve the key. _'Damn, I really wanted to keep the acid but getting back home is defiantly more important then having acid in this loopy as fuck world'_

Grinning at the Italian, he leaned back as he opened his hand, palms up, expecting that key to be in his hand. Since Gilbert was oh so kind to free him from the web.

"Okay Kid, give me the key know." Romano frowned as he opened his mouth, which made Gilbert automatically pissed off since whatever came out of his mouth was yells and really shitty insults.

"Go fuck yourself; I'm not giving this key to you." Obviously he was running his mouth again. God how Gilbert wanted to kill this kid, he was so useless anyway. In the corner of Gilbert's eye he had noticed sap coming from the tree. He almost had a malicious grin when an idea popped into his head. Mattie always said that tree sap was always sticky...

Grabbing the stick out of his bag, he smothered it in sap and quickly picked up the biggest piece of glass that had shattered during the throw of the acid. Sticking it onto the top of the stick, he waited a minute or two until the sap dried, making a spear looking object.

Romano looked at it wearily as his eyes wandered from the spear to Gilbert. Obviously not liking this dumbass with any sort of sharp looking item that looked like it could cut a bitch. Shifting his feet he swallowed nervously and stuttered.

"H-hey, you could hurt somebody with that you crazy bastard." Red eyes shifted towards Romano in almost a bored fashion as he "marvelled" over the crudely made spear. Sending the spear in a slightly up motion so that he could grip the base of the spear, he grinned at the Italian which made the boys stomach drop.

"Oh, but that's exactly the point." He said as he speared the boy through the head before he could scream as his key unhooked from the belt as well as a strange monocle. Walking up to the dead body, he threw the key and monocle into the bag and snickered.

"He was an annoying little bastard anyway." He said as he walked away from the scene, since he had no use to be there anymore. As he walked by he couldn't help but look at the locked door on the tree. It had chipped green pant with a key card slot and a key lock that looked exactly like the one he...Borrowed from the Italian.

Rummaging through the bag he picked out the card with a heart on it and swiped it, causing the slot to beep with the green light making it obvious that it was accepted. Deciding to grab the key he put it in the key hole, since obviously all the doors were locked and unlocked the door which had a locked briefcase with numbers on it...But of course, there must be _some _difficulty to this.

Deciding to leave the brief case, he went back upstairs to see if that door was unlocked yet; if by any chance he might have done something to unlock it. As he traveled back upstairs were the blue door and Natalia's body still was, he fiddled with the door to find it still locked, and not budging.

Great.

As he looked in his bag, he realized he had nothing left except for the monocle he stole of Romano. Picking it up he looked to see if there was any real significant to the item except for cheering him up by amusing him. Nope nothing, well until he looked up at the wall and saw there was writing on it. Looking down at the glass thing and then back to the wall, he decided to move it as he saw green test over the wall near the door and next to Natalia's body.

Kill the Rabbit. HELP ME.I don't feel so RABBIT DIE. Why won't this door open?

His eyes widened as he read them, freaked out by how much Belarus had actually snapped. To say scary would be such an understatement.

"Damn, she must really hate this Rabbit dude." He mumbled as he looked through the scribbling on the wall and then started seeing numbers.

"829 203? What the fuck does that mean?" He growled as he shoved the monocle into his bag, most likely breaking the thing. Wait...there are six numbers, that brief case has six numbers!

"I'm a genius!" He exclaimed as he bolted towards the suitcase almost tripping down the stairs in excitement. As he reached the unlocked tree he grabbed the suitcase and put in the combination. Successfully unlocking it.

All he saw was a mirror, something that he would see where the ladies would look in their reflection back in his days. Looking in the mirror his eyes widened, everything that he would usually see was there. However he had rabbit ears...Shoving his hand into his pocket he grabbed the note that was on Natalia's dress. Which had "Kill the Rabbit" on it.

"I'm the Rabbit...And someone here wants me dead."

_**A/N: And that's where this ends until I update. Right now it's a pilot to see how well this thing goes and to see if it's a good or just to abandon ship. This is going to be a really short story but hopefully enough detail to write it. Now some of the story line sounds familiar and it should. Unless you have never played the game it's being copied off of. I'm doing Alice is dead by I forgot who and don't really care. I just know the game is fantastic.**_

_**Now I've noticed that a lot of people do these Alice in wonderland kind of fics and I thought alright, I'll do it. But I didn't want the stereotypical kind and decided to pick it off the cooler version. And there you go! I suggest you play the games. There hard but they are really good when it comes to story, I'm just putting my flavour in it. Plus if you get stuck you've got cheats.**_

_**Oh and its M rated because later it will have violence and stuff and of course yaoi sex scenes. Probably not a lot since this is short but enough so it isn't a T rating. So if you want more do review and tell me, it's a good sign to continue.**_

_**If you're wondering yes it is Ludwig|Glibert. But Ludwig probably won`t be there until near the end of the story and mostly in flashbacks since usually time in wonderland is much longer then in our reality. **_


End file.
